Resident Evil 0: Becca and Billy's Fight
by Valkyrie Redfield
Summary: Rebecca Chambers split ways with Billy Coen, and was in the mansion alone... with no weapon. She is cornered by what seemed to be a dead dog... What is she going to do?
1. Chapter 1

_(I know it's been a very long time since I've updated or added anything new. I've just been busy, and haven't felt like writing. This is a preview of a new fic I'm working on, but I may or may not finish it. Depends on whatchu guys think.)_

Rebecca gritted her teeth slightly, backing up and feeling the cold wall behind her. She had no gun. Correction: she _had_ a gun... but lost it in the frantic rush to the mansion. All she had left were two clips, a med kit, and a can of bugspray She mentally cursed herself for losing her gun. Now, she was cornered by a dead dog, and had no weapon to defend herself.

Becca closed her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath and waiting for her inevitable death. She didn't want to end up like her fallen comrades, but it was seeming more and more like she was going to join them. She heard the dog snarl and leap off the ground at her, then a gunshot, a yelp, and a thud. She opened one eye to see the dog laying dead at her feet. She looked around and saw Billy Coen standing there, lowering his gun and looking at her.

"Are you alright, Rebecca?" Billy walked up to her quickly. He was genuinely concerned about her. He, himself, had a few scratches on him, but nothing that seemed to be too bad.

"Billy!" Becca hugged him tightly. She hadn't been happier to see a convicted mruderer... but he didn't do all those horrible things he was convicted of. She knew it. She just wished she could clear his name.

Billy blinked a few times, looking down at the eighteen year old, rather surprised by the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Rebecca... let's get out of here..." Billy pulled back, looking down at the girl. He knew that he would be responsible for the girl's death if anything ever happened to her. And he didn't want to have an innocent teen's death on his conscious. She was so young, and trapped in nightmares that _he_ could barely stand. As the adult... he was going to protect her... ... with his life.

Rebecca nodded, looking around a little. She knew they couldn't go out through the front door... there were those zombie dogs out there. They wouldn't make it three feet out the door. But there had to be another way out... a back door or something. Maybe even an underground tunnel that led out of the mansion and into the city. She looked back to Billy. For some reason... she felt extremely comfortable with him. "I wonder if there's a map of this place in here somewhere... maybe even a blueprint."

"Where do you think they would keep a map? I mean, they'd get lost just trying to _find_ the damned thing," Billy sighed, looking around. The place was huge, looking at it from the outside. Just think how much bigger it would be on the _inside_. They were currently in the front room of the Mansion. He had to admit... the place was gorgeous.

The tile beneath their feet shone almost perfect reflections, the lights above them giving a soft glow to everything. There was a large staircase behind them, leading halfway up to the second floor in a landing, and splitting off to a staircase on each side of it. The floor above them seemed more like a walkway than a second floor. Near where the back wall would be, were stone archways, and an open area behind the main staircase.

"-ey... ... Hey...!" Rebecca was waving her hand in front of Billy's vacant face, trying to get his attention. She sighed when she finally got him to look at her, "What were you staring off in space for? You ok? You didn't get a bump on the head or anything, did you?" she tilted her head, her hands on her hips.

He shook his head a little. "No, sorry... I'm ok. I was just thinking... what am I going to do after all of this is over?" he looked at her. "They're probably going to shoot me on sight when we get back to town... Maybe it would be better if...-"

"No way!" she frowned, shaking her head and looking at him with a dead serious look in her eyes. "I am _not_ letting anything here get you! And you are coming with me back to Raccoon. I will make them listen... I won't let them kill you... ok?"

He looked at the sincerity in her eyes and smiled lightly. For a kid, she was pretty cool. She _could_ probably talk them into believing her. He was partially glad that all of this happened... ... it was better than being killed without a chance...


End file.
